realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Khaloy Greytooth
Male Chaotic Good Half-Orc Barbarian , Level 2, Init +2, HP 28/28, Speed 30ft AC 17, Touch 12, Flat-footed 15, Fort +5, Ref +2, Will +1, Base Attack Bonus 2 Greatsword +7 (2d6 +7, 19-20/x2) Dagger +7 (1d4 +5, 19-20/x2) Javelin (10) +3 (1d6 +5, x2) Masterwork Breastplate (+5 Armor, +2 Dex) Class Features: Rage 1/day, Uncanny Dodge Feats: Power Attack Abilities Str 20, Dex 14, Con 15, Int 11, Wis 13, Cha 10 Condition None Notable Skills Climb +7, Intimidate +5, Jump +6, Listen +6, Survival +6 (Spent 2 skill points to negate Illiteracy) Equipment Worn Greatsword (50gp) MW Breastplate (350gp) Dagger (2gp) Javelin x10 (20gp) Backpack (2gp) Belt Pouch x2 (2gp) Waterskins x2 (2gp) Backpack Bedroll (1sp) Crowbar (2gp) Grappling Hook (1gp) 100ft Silk Rope (20gp) Mirror, Small Steel (10gp) Flint And Steel (1gp) Trail Rations x10 (5gp) Climber's Kit (80gp) Pouches Whetstone (2cp) Alchemist's Fire x5 (100gp) Anti-toxin x2 (100go) Total Weight: 118.5 (Light Load) Wealth 0 pp 52 gp 8 sp 8 cp Languages Known Common Orcish History He was born in the small village of Atson, just east of Melvant. There was nothing remarkable about the town, just another haven for retired war veterans, where its citizens made a living of grape farming and wine crafting. Khaloy's father, Hordauk Greytooth, was a commander of a group of border radiers in the civil war. He married Hilda Tanner, a skilled tanner and leather-worker, who was also employed by the army. They settled in Atson soon after the truce, tired of fighting and the military life. Hilda continued her trade as a tanner, while Joric took a job managing one of the local vineyards. They made a modest but comfortable living, and only raised one child, Khaloy Greytooth. Khaloy Greytooth grew up in the countryside. As a child, he had trouble doing what he was told. He would always get into trouble, whether he was climbing on rooftops, running off into the country side, or getting into fights with the other children. In his defense, he never actively sought these confrontation, (although he was always eager to fight). No, more often than not, he stood in to defend the younger and smaller children from the local bullies. One bully in particular, Montot Ventius, the son of a local vineyard owner, had it in for Khaloy. Using his wealth and charisma, Montot had a loyal posse to do his bidding, and they would regularly make hell for Johan and the others, On his off days, his dad would teach his son how to read, a skill he had learned as a commander in the army. Although Johan would have preferred to be outdoors, climbing and swinging from trees, his father had a way of commanding respect from his son. Even when he was supposed to be learning to read, he would try to steer the subject away from his lessons. He would ask his father about the war, and was his family was like. But his dad would never tell him. He would either change the subject or give excuses, and he often said he would tell his son when he was older. However, that day would never come. One night, a runner came from the capitol with a message for his dad, and so his father left that night, without a single goodbye, never to return. Through out his teens, he would support his mother tanning business by hunting for local game, bringing back their hides and selling their meat. Although, Johan was never good at tanning and leather-working himself. The years didn't mellow the rivalry between Montot and Khaloy Greytooth either. Montot would go out of his way to remind Khaloy Greytoothof his father's abandonment, even going as far as calling him a bastard. But he would shrug off the insults, for he knew he could deck Montot in an instant, and Montot would never indulge his challenges, saying that he was "too good" for Khaloy Greytooth. One day however, Montot's father found a mage willing to take Montot on as an apprentice. Montot relished the chance to get out of Atson, and was eager to learn how to bend reality to his will. He left soon after, never looking back. But he did make one vow, that he would find Khaloy Greytooth and make him see that he was superior to him. Life in Atson went smoother after Montots' departure, Khaloy Greytooth joined the militia, where he received his first formal lessons in fighting. Throughout Atson he was regarded with respect. Many people remembered how he would stick up for those weaker than himself. and they appreciated his jolly demeanor. A few years after Montot departed for his apprenticeship, Hilda, his mother, passed away from disease. It took sometime for the jovial nature of Khaloy Greytooth to return. Eventually, he decided to search for his father, to find out why he left all those years ago, or at the very least, tell him Hilda had died. So he left Atson, after saying his goodbyes, he headed for out into the world. Although, it soon became apparent that his fondness for ale was draining his coin purse rapidly. He would need to find work in order to sustain himself and his journey. He had heard that they were hiring mercenaries in the town of Melvant , and went there to sign up. Category:Half-orcs Category:Barbarians